


Say goodbye to my heart tonight

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa sarà una raccolta di ff rpf sulle coppie più disparate e perché no anche più assurde del cast di Lo Hobbit! X3</p><p>1. Dean O'Gorman/Aidan Turner<br/>2. Graham McTavish/Adam Brown<br/>3. Jed Brophy/Peter Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here we go again

**Titolo:** Say goodbye to my heart tonight  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Here we go again  
 **Fandom:** Cast The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Aidan Turner, Dean O’Gorman  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo  
 **Rating:** Arancione  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 232  
 **Note: 1.** Questa sarà una raccolta di ff rpf sulle coppie più disparate e perché no anche più assurde del cast di Lo Hobbit! X3  
 **2.** L'ispirazione mi è venuta ascoltando Animal dei Neon Trees e ogni ff avrà come titolo e prompt una frase della suddetta canzone~  
 **3.** Dedicata all'amore della mia vita. Ti amo

**__ **

Ci siamo di nuovo.

Una battuta, un drink, il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi scuri e profondi che sembrano inghiottirti...

\- Sono davvero felice che ti sia unito al cast. -

Non dovrebbe dire certe cose.  
Non con quegli occhi lucidi - forse non ha ancora capito che dopo un paio di drink crolla? -, non con la camicia a quadri semi-aperta, non con la lingua che si diverte a umettare le sue labbra carnose.

Ci siamo di nuovo.

Sono finito vittima di Aidan Turner e del suo fascino...  
E so già come andrà a finire.

Quindi se adesso siamo nella sua roulotte a intrecciare le nostre lingue e i nostri respiri non mi stupisco più di tanto.

Non è la prima volta.

Anche se ogni sera i suoi baci hanno un sapore diverso, un alcolico diverso...

Cerco di tenere a bada la voglia di spingerlo contro la porta, strappargli via gli abiti, farlo mio.

È tremendamente difficile ma con un sorriso mi allontano dalle sue labbra, dalla sua pelle, dal suo profumo...

\- Notte Aidan. - mi congedo e mi affretto a lasciare la roulotte.

C'è qualcosa che mi impedisce di agire d'impulso, che mi suggerisce che non è il momento adatto, né la cosa giusta da fare.

Ci sono le sue braccia attorno al mio collo, la sua voce impastata un po' dal sonno e la stanchezza un po' dagli effetti dell'alcool.

E poi c'è il cuore che batte sempre troppo forte...

Come adesso!

Ci siamo di nuovo...

 


	2. I kinda wanna be more than friends

**Titolo:** Say goodbye to my heart tonight  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** I kinda wanna be more than friends  
 **Fandom:** Cast The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Graham McTavish, Adam Brown  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Romantico  
 **Rating:** Arancione  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 234  
 **Note: 1.** Questa sarà una raccolta di ff rpf sulle coppie più disparate e perché no anche più assurde del cast di Lo Hobbit! X3  
 **2.** L'ispirazione mi è venuta ascoltando Animal dei Neon Trees e ogni ff avrà come titolo e prompt una frase della suddetta canzone~  
 **3.** Dedicata all'amore della mia vita. Ti amo

**__ **

Siamo amici.  
Non mi stupisco che lo siamo diventati...  
Graham è una persona fantastica, dico davvero.  
E stare tutto quel tempo a stretto contatto con lui ha sicuramente influito.

Su un bel po' di cose!

Come ritrovarmi a chiamarlo su Skype quasi tutte le sere, scriverci cose assurde su Twitter...  
O incontrarci quando possiamo.

Cenare insieme, farci una passeggiata, bere qualcosa e...

Perché se siamo solo amici l'ho invitato da me e ci stiamo baciando sulla porta di casa?  
Queste non sono cose che fanno gli amici, o almeno credo...

E quando sento la sua lingua bollente strusciare sul mio palato, sui denti e poi sulla mia lingua mi cedono quasi le gambe.

\- Cosa stiamo facendo Graham? - gli domando, con il viso che sento andare a fuoco e il cuore che martella nel mio petto furiosamente...

\- Io... Lasciami fare. -

E le sue mani mi bruciano la pelle mentre mi spoglia della camicia.  
Continua a baciarmi con una foga e una dolcezza che stonano e si contrastano a vicenda...

E quando le sue dita stringono forte un mio capezzolo non riesco a non gemere.

Mi sta facendo impazzire...  
Perché per me non è mai stato solo un amico.

Perché per me Graham McTavish è la persona di cui sono segretamente innamorato da mesi e mesi...

E quando mi prende in braccio e mi porta sul letto, quando ci ritroviamo completamente nudi e con i corpi avvinghiati come le nostre labbra...

È allora che capisco che siamo molto più che amici.


	3. I’m afraid you’re never satisified

**Titolo:** Say goodbye to my heart tonight  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** I’m afraid you’re never satisified  
 **Fandom:** Cast The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Peter Jackson, Jed Brophy  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash, What if? (E se…), Lime  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 457  
 **Note: 1.** Questa sarà una raccolta di ff rpf sulle coppie più disparate e perché no anche più assurde del cast di Lo Hobbit! X3  
 **2.** L'ispirazione mi è venuta ascoltando Animal dei Neon Trees e ogni ff avrà come titolo e prompt una frase della suddetta canzone~  
 **3.** Dedicata all'amore della mia vita. Ti amo

**__ **

Siamo alla fine del lavoro.  
Faccio molto spesso un via vai dal set agli studi per coordinare tutto e iniziare alcuni dei montaggi delle riprese...

E’ sicuramente la parte peggiore del mio lavoro.  
O la migliore?

Specie quando subisco delle “assurde ma piacevoli incursioni” da parte del mio caro Jed.  
Lo faceva anche dieci anni fa, non mi stupisco che gli sia rimasta come abitudine.

Ognuno di noi ha dei vizi, no?  
Jed ne ha uno...

\- E' raro vederti rilassato in questo periodo di montaggi e ultime riprese... - mi dice sorridendo e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

\- Sto bene, non preoccuparti. - lo rassicuro, continuando a sorseggiare la mia tazza di tea e a fissare lo schermo.  
Anche se non so se è lì per accertarsi realmente della mia salute.

\- Posso sedermi? - mi chiede e, senza aspettare risposta, si siede accanto a me.

Sorrido.  
Non per altro ma... E’ buffo.  
E mi mette sempre un dannato buon umore!

\- Vuoi del tea? - chiedo, continuando a ignorare il suo sguardo - che sento su di me - e a fissare le riprese che abbiamo fatto io e Andy.

\- … A una condizione. -

Eccolo!  
Già mi sta mostrando le sue intenzioni?

\- Sarebbe? - chiedo grattandomi la pianta del piede con il tallone dell’altro, fingendo poco interesse per il mio compagno.

\- Che sia tu a darmelo.  
Da bocca a bocca! - specifica, avvicinandosi al mio orecchio e soffiando le ultime quattro parole con fare sensuale.

Eccolo!  
E’ questo il vizio di Jed: non essere mai soddisfatto.  
Mi giro verso di lui e non faccio in tempo a rispondere che ho già le sua labbra sulle mie.  
Voraci, mi coinvolgono in un bacio da mozzare il fiato.

\- Jed... - ansimo quando non ho più aria nei polmoni e cerco di staccarmi da lui.

Mi sta divorando.  
E non passa neanche qualche secondo che ho nuovamente la sua lingua a premere contro le mie labbra, alla ricerca di un bacio più profondo, e le sue mani armeggiano con la mia cintura.

\- Peter... - sembra un ghigno quello che fa mentre pronuncia in un flebile sussurro il mio nome.

\- S-sì? - 

E neanche mi risponde che si china tra le mie gambe: mi fissa negli occhi, con uno sguardo affamato.  
Lo sguardo di chi so che non ne avrà mai abbastanza!

Prende in bocca la punta del mio membro e la lecca, la succhia, la graffia con i denti...

\- Jed... Vacci piano! - gli chiedo accarezzandogli la nuca e accompagnando delicatamente i suoi movimenti.

Ma non sembra che le mie parole abbiano alcun effetto su di lui!

\- Mettiti l’anima in pace Peter...  
Lo faremo finché non ne avrò abbastanza. - cantilena con il mio membro dentro la bocca, facendo una smorfia.

E mentre lo guardo e ansimo per il piacere sempre crescente vengo colto da un brivido e da una paura: ne avrà mai abbastanza?

 

 


End file.
